Johnny Lived On
by zanessa4evachloe
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are early to school, as usual. Alone in their form-room, too pass the time they relive a childhood game. Ending up in a dark closet together, who knows what unexpected love could pop up? It's Rypay. Review! :D x


Ryan watched as Sharpay stared him down.

"What do you want?" she snarled, placing down her pink folder and folding her arms across her pink, cashmere turtleneck sweater angrily.

"Nothing, can't I stare at my sister?" he replied innocently, placing down his own black folder and crossing his arms over his white and red striped polo-shirt, tipping his red hat lower over his eyes to hide his smirk.

"Oh, you're so childish." She snapped, dropping to her seat, sighing. Ryan joined her in his seat, beside her; and grinned.

**Since Ryan and Sharpay were babies, they were paired together for everything. Sharpay didn't like it, and usually Ryan didn't either; all he got out of it was a few laughs. But, recently, he had started to enjoy being her partner in every class. He started to smile each time their mother made them eat their dinner together. He started to look forward to their dance rehearsals... and he didn't know why.**

He stared at her once more, taking in her short white mini-skirt with pink lace edging the bottom, and the skirt didn't cover up a lot. She also had pink fishnet stockings and pink stilettos, and her cashmere turtleneck was very woolly and covering, which stood out from the rest of her outfit. She looked like a hooker on a cold day.

But, it didn't stop Ryan from staring. As his eyes swivelled from her body to her face, he saw her crisp, alert brown eyes boring into him fiercely.

"What?" he yelped, trying to hide the grin that spread across his face desperately. She sighed in exasperation, tapping her pink nails on the desk in front of her.

They were a whole 20 minutes earlier than their tutor, Mrs Allendale, since their mother dropped them off before her yoga class.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked after a while, breaking the unbearable silence. Ryan just shrugged, watching the clock intensively.

"Can't I stare at my sister?" he asked again, and this time she shrugged, turning in her seat to fully face him.

**Today, he was looking quite normal. She swept her eyes across his baggy, yet sexy-looking polo shirt, a look that was so out of fashion, it had to look good on her brother. It was simple, red and white striped, with three white buttons that were all open, and she caught sight of his white vest. He was conscious of himself, so he wore layers. She glanced down at his white shorts, with red pockets. His white tennis shoes were polished and gleaming, and his legs looked unusually tanned.**

"See, now you're just trying to annoy me." Ryan huffed, tucking himself further under the table, trying to look angry.

"I'm sorry, but can't I stare at my twin?" she spoke seriously, but her eyes were filled with bubbles of laughter. She loved to annoy her twin in different ways than Ryan.

"Hey, Sharpay, you're an annoying little girl." He said playfully, leaning back on his chair. She smiled and nodded, her blond curls falling around her face. She had attempted a beehive, but it had started to droop, and she had stuck a few clips in and now it was sticking up all over the place. He would've usually told her that her hair looked great, but today he felt differently towards her. 

"Sharpay, your hair's gone everywhere." He stated caringly, flattening a bang down gently. She groaned and took out a small compact mirror, clicking her tongue in annoyance as she caught her reflection. "I'll do it for you?" he suggested, standing up, ready to do so. She snorted and looked up at him, but then realized he was being serious.

"You'd do that for me? That's so... _sweet_." She said sarcastically, turning up her nose and pulling all her clips out. He ignored her comment and pulled a blond strand away gently, but she slapped him away, grunting. "I can do it!" she screeched, tongue sticking out in concentration as she tried to twist her hair into a simple bun.

Ryan pulled a strand of hair again, not giving up. Sharpay slowly dropped her hair, defeated, and crossed her arms angrily. "Fine. Go on then." She huffed, feeling her hairline tighten as he twisted it gently.

Feeling her hair brush over his hands was just... amazing. He let it fall to her shoulders, catching a whiff of her shampoo. It smelt delicious. He pulled it up again, his hands softer than ever, and twisted a hair band around it safely. After inspecting it thoroughly, _twice_, he pulled a clip from the table and pulled up her fringe, clipping it gently to the top of her head. He clapped his hands, grinning, and she checked it in her mirror.

"Not bad." she smirked after a moment, almost smiling at her brother. He grinned for both of them and sat on her table childishly, swinging his legs. She watched him do this for a moment, then watched as he pulled the door closed and locked it with one swift move of his hand. "What're you..." she started saying, but broke into a smile as he turned around, an evil look on his face.

"Oh, Sharpay..." he growled, putting his hands out in front of him and growling under his breath. She shrieked, trying to act scared without laughing, and she got up from her desk and ran across the room, waving her arms around above her head.

**This was one of their favourite childhood games: Johnny. Ryan would pretend to be Johnny, chasing Sharpay around a dark mansion, and she's hide in any possible place, screaming at the top of her voice. They would always end up laughing so hard they'd lose their voices, and have to spend all day in Ryan's deluxe king-size bed with ice cream, watching reruns of Friends. They hadn't played in such a long time, they'd almost forgotten about it. But Johnny lived on.**

Sharpay ran up to all the windows, pulling the blinds shut, and Ryan brushed the light switch with one of his outstretched arms, and they were plunged into darkness. Sharpay screamed and ducked behind the teacher's desk, but not fast enough. Ryan saw her ankle poking out and roared, stomping towards her stupidly. She giggled and got up, pulling herself into the storage cupboard and shutting the door. Although she knew it was only a game, her heart raced and her head pounded dreadfully. She felt a strange sensation flow through her body, almost like adrenalin, when she saw Ryan act so much like his child-self. She almost missed that in him.

**Since they moved house when they were 9, Ryan changed from a normal boy, to a twinkle-toes boy. Sharpay just liked it when it was her and Ryan, sitting on her bed and talking, not her and Ryan dancing about and shouting orders at each other. Sometimes she wanted to unwind and be an almost-normal girl.**

She heard the door handle rattle, and she drew in her breath slowly and silently. She heard the click of the opening, but couldn't see anything since the classroom was pitch-black. She felt two arms entwine around her, and she didn't know if Ryan either stopped growling or her ears just blocked out the noise.

She placed her hand on her small of his back and smiled gently, feeling his breath land on her face. She had never felt this way before.

"Ryan, is it possible to say that 10 minutes ago, I thought you were the most annoying brother ever, possibly gay, but now I find you one of the most attractive people on the planet?" she whispered, her throat dry. She felt him nod, his hair rustling gently. She wrapped her other arm around his neck, fingering his hair gently. It was short and stubby at the back, and it felt comforting to rub your fingers there.

"And is it possible to say that ever since we were born, I thought you were going to be my boyfriend, although I haven't felt that way since I was 5?" she continued, her voice getting huskier with each second. She felt him nod again, and she felt his breaths get closer. 

And suddenly, his lips were on hers. And it was powerful.

---

Please review, let me know what you think. I own nothing, apart from I made up various stuff like the classroom, their outfits (although I didn't invent clothes, geez, it's so ahrd with you people) and the game Johnny is mine. My dad used to play it with me, my sister and my friend :) it was fun. So, please review, I hope you enjoyed, x


End file.
